Neisseria meningitidis (meningococcus) is a Gram-negative bacterium frequently isolated from the human upper respiratory tract. It occasionally causes invasive bacterial diseases such as bacteremia and meningitis. The incidence of meningococcal disease shows geographical seasonal and annual differences (Schwartz, B., Moore, P. S., Broome, C. V.; Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 2 (Supplement), S18-S24, 1989). Most disease in temperate countries is due to strains of serogroup B and varies in incidence from 1-10/100,000/year total population sometimes reaching higher values (Kaczmarski, E. B. (1997), Commun. Dis. Rep. Rev. 7: R55-9, 1995; Scholten, R. J. P. M., Bijlmer, H. A., Poolman, J. T. et al., Clin. Infect. Dis. 16: 237-246, 1993; Cruz, C., Pavez, G., Aguilar, E., et al., Epidemiol. Infect. 105: 119-126, 1990).
Epidemics dominated by serogroup A meningococci, mostly in central Africa, are encountered, sometimes reaching levels up to 1000/100,000/year (Schwartz, B., Moore, P. S., Broome, C. V. Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 2 (Supplement), S18-S24, 1989). Nearly all cases as a whole of meningococcal disease are caused by serogroup A, B, C, W-135 and Y meningococci and a tetravalent A, C, W-135, Y polysaccharide vaccine is available (Armand, J., Arminjon, F., Mynard, M. C., Lafaix, C., J. Biol. Stand. 10: 335-339, 1982).
The polysaccharide vaccines are currently being improved by way of chemical conjugating them to carrier proteins (Lieberman, J. M., Chiu, S. S., Wong, V. K., et al., JAMA 275: 1499-1503, 1996).
A serogroup B vaccine is not available, since the B capsular polysaccharide was found to be nonimmunogenic, most likely because it shares structural similarity to host components (Wyle, F. A., Artenstein, M. S., Brandt, M. L. et al., J. Infect. Dis. 126: 514-522, 1972; Finne, J. M., Leinonen, M., Mäkelä, P. M. Lancet ii.: 355-357, 1983).
For many years efforts have been initiated and carried out to develop meningococcal outer membrane based vaccines (de Moraes, J. C., Perkins, B., Camargo, M. C. et al., Lancet 340: 1074-1078, 1992; Bjune, G., Hoiby, E. A. Gronnesby, J. K. et al. Lancet 338: 1093-1096, 1991). Such vaccines have demonstrated efficacies from 57%-85% in older children (>4 years) and adolescents.
Many bacterial outer membrane components are present in these vaccines, such as PorA, PorB, Rmp, Opc, Opa, FrpB and the contribution of these components to the observed protection still needs further definition. Other bacterial outer membrane components have been defined by using animal or human antibodies to be potentially relevant to the induction of protective immunity, such as TbpB and NspA (Martin, D., Cadieux, N., Hamel, J., Brodeur, B. R., J. Exp. Med. 185: 1173-1183, 1997; Lissolo, L., Maitre-Wilmotte, C., Dumas, p. et al., Infect. Immun. 63: 884-890, 1995). The mechanisms of protective immunity will involve antibody mediated bactericidal activity and opsonophagocytosis.
A bacteremia animal model has been used to combine all antibody mediated mechanisms (Saukkonen, K., Leinonen, M., Abdillahi, H. Poolman, J. T. Vaccine 7: 325-328, 1989). It is generally accepted that the late complement component mediated bactericidal mechanism is crucial for immunity against meningococcal disease (Ross, S. C., Rosenthal P. J., Berberic, H. M., Densen, P. J. Infect. Dis. 155: 1266-1275, 1987).
The frequency of Neisseria meningitidis infections has risen dramatically in the past few decades. This has been attributed to the emergence of multiply antibiotic resistant strains and an increasing population of people with weakened immune systems. It is no longer uncommon to isolate Neisseria meningitidis strains that are resistant to some or all of the standard antibiotics. This phenomenon has created an unmet medical need and demand for new anti-microbial agents, vaccines, drug screening methods, and diagnostic tests for this organism.